


Bound

by whiteraven1606



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce in the middle and all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Avengersfest on LJ for Alwaysenduphere.

****

Tony knelt over Bruce and ran his fingertips along the ropes across Bruce's back. "Okay?"

"Hmm." Bruce gave him a tiny smile. "I'm fine."

Easing his hand down Bruce's back, Tony drew his fingernails down the back of Bruce's thigh. Pleased with the little shudder that got him, Tony pinched the skin of Bruce's scrotum as Tony turned towards Steve. "Your turn."

Steve crawled forward and knelt beside Tony. He ran his fingers along the crack of Bruce's ass. He glanced at Tony and then looked back to Bruce after Tony nodded slightly. Steve wrapped his hand around Bruce's foot and squeezed tight.

Bruce moaned, straining against the ropes at held him in a kneeling position. Tony reached under him to tease at his cock. 

Bruce lifted his head and chest off the bed. "Uhhh, please." He canted his hips as Steve shifted his hands to Bruce's thighs. He pushed back as Tony pinched one of Bruce's nipples and twisted it. The flare of pain flitted through Bruce until it reached his balls. Bruce pushed himself up until he was kneeling.

Tony moved around in front of Bruce and caught the tip of Bruce's prick in his hand. He twisted the skin around the head and then pinched it firmly. Bruce arched his back and Steve snugged up against him.

Steve reached around and held onto Bruce by the front of his thighs as Steve rubbed against the ropes holding Bruce's arms folded across his back. 

Bruce whimpered through his panting. He pressed one shoulder back against Steve's and bucked his cock towards Tony until Steve shifted his hold to Bruce's hips to hold him still.

Tony cupped Bruce's scrotum as he drew his thumbnail down Bruce's shaft to press hard at the base of Bruce's cock. 

Steve could feel Bruce starting to tremble. "You are in control, Bruce."

Bruce gasped as he nodded. He bucked against them. "More." When Tony narrowed his eyes at that, Bruce thrust his hips against Steve's hold. "Please, please."

Tony smiled and leaned in to bite at Bruce's shoulder. He used his hands to pull and twist the skin of Bruce's cock and balls. 

Steve let go of one of Bruce's hips long enough to snag the lube from the bedside table. He coated his fingers and nudged them along Bruce's asscrack until he reached Bruce's anus.

Bruce's breath caught as Steve eased his fingertips around Bruce's hole. He rolled his hips as Tony pulled hard at Bruce's hair. Bruce flexed with Tony's pull to bare his neck to Tony's biting. He moaned as Steve licked where Tony had bitten him on the shoulder.

Steve added more lube before easing his finger into Bruce. He watched Tony smile at the noises Bruce started to make more loudly. Steve pressed in with a second finger as Tony began pinching random places on Bruce's body.

Steve eased the hand from Bruce's hip inward until he was cupping Bruce's scrotum as he thrust into Bruce with three fingers.

Tony watched Bruce's expression go slack as Steve kept fingering him. Tony spread lube onto his fingers and added a finger to the ones Steve had invading Bruce. 

Bruce mewled as they spread him open. Tony smiled against Bruce's skin before biting and licking at Bruce's neck.

Steve nudged Tony with his chin. "Shall we let him orgasm, Tony?"

Tony leaned back and looked down Bruce's body to his straining cock. "Yeah, sounds good." He twisted his finger in Bruce to catch his prostate. "Then we fuck him."

Bruce swayed between them. "Fuck." He pushed his hips back towards Steve as Tony began stroking Bruce's dick steadily.

Tony matched his finger pressing Bruce's prostate with the twists of his hand on Bruce's shaft.

Steve rolled his wrist so that the fingers in Bruce swept around the rim of his hole. Bruce went still for half a moment and then he was bucking between them as he came.

Tony pulled every bit of Bruce's orgasm out of him with little flicks of his thumb across the head of Bruce's cock. Bruce strained against the ropes holding him as the others drew out his orgasm.

****

Steve waited until Bruce was barely shuddering from each touch to pull his fingers from Bruce's body. Steve spread more lube on them and then shifted so he could thrust into Bruce.

Tony took some of Bruce's weight as he sagged forward as Steve drove into him. He kept his sticky hand on Bruce's prick as Steve hitched his way deep into Bruce. Tony slid the finger of the other hand deeper into Bruce's body against Steve's shaft.

Bruce sighed into Tony's neck as they rocked together. Steve pulled back and Tony added another finger just as Steve started to pushed back in. Bruce rolled his shoulders back into Steve's chest, rubbing the ropes between them.

Tony changed position so that he was laying on his back. Steve eased out of Bruce and helped him straddle Tony's hips. Bruce murmured under his breath as he eased down onto Tony's cock. 

Steve fingered Bruce where Tony's shaft disappeared into him. "You sure about this?"

Bruce nodded with his head against Tony's chest near the arc reactor. Tony spread Bruce's asscheeks apart and Steve could see where they were joined.

Steve shifted closer and nudged the tip of his cock in against Tony's cock. He pulled Bruce up against himself to feel the way Bruce's arms were trapped between them, held tight by the ropes they'd bound Bruce with. Steve thrust in fast, reveling in the feel of them tight together inside Bruce.

There was a hitch in Tony's breathing as they worked to find a rhythm. 

Bruce's hands flexed against Steve's stomach. Steve pulled Bruce closer and licked at the bite marks Tony had left all over Bruce's neck and shoulder. Tony kept one hand on Bruce's thigh as he used the other hand to pinch Bruce's nipples.

Bruce moaned with each thrust into his body. His hips jerked and rolled erratically as they fucked him. 

Tony lifted his hand from Bruce's thigh to pull at his hair. "Come again, Banner."

Steve braced his knees and thrust harder as Bruce whined in the back of his throat. He wrapped a hand around Bruce's semi-soft shaft. Bruce's entire body shivered as Steve stroked up his shaft to rub at the head of Bruce's cock.

Tony raked his fingernails down Bruce's stomach as Bruce twitched. Bruce threw his head back against Steve's shoulder and jerked his hips before slumping down onto Tony.

Steve groaned as Tony sped up his thrusts into jabbing little movements that ended in Tony shoved deep into Bruce as he came. Steve pulled back enough to get his thumb in against the base of Tony's cock. Thrusting in firmly, Steve took pleasure from the feel of Tony softening against him inside of Bruce.

****

Tony eased the last of the ropes off Bruce. He glanced at Steve where he was checking Bruce over as he cleaned him up. "See? I told you he wouldn't Hulk out even though this was our first time."

Steve glanced up from where he was shifting Bruce's scrotum to get at the skin under it. "Yes, Tony, I saw."

Bruce groggily patted at Tony's shoulder. "Quiet."

Tony smiled at them both and then pulled on the pants Steve had put on Bruce's legs. "No comments from people that can't even move yet."

Bruce smiled and let his head loll to one side as they settled on either side of him. They tangled themselves together and went to sleep.

****


End file.
